This proposal requests an AB Sciex QTRAP 5500 triple quadrupole mass spectrometer system that will be utilized in projects important to human health, for example: development of new drugs for malaria and cancer, predictors for head and neck cancer outcome and therapy, metabolism of anaerobic bacteria, pathophysiology of impaired glucose tolerance, pharmacokinetics, and end stage renal disease. The requested instrument is an established, commercially available instrument that has features making it ideally suited for the projects proposed. The instrument will be located in a resource facility with longstanding experience and strong interactions and collaborations. Expert personnel will be responsible for operation and maintenance of the instrument. The administrative support, scientific personnel and advisory committee, plus strong institutional support will ensure effective utilization of the triple quadrupole mass spectrometer by the proposed and future projects. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The QTRAP 5500 triple quadrupole mass spectrometer system requested will be utilized in projects important to human health. These include: development of new drugs for malaria and cancer, predictors for head and neck cancer outcome and therapy, metabolism of anaerobic bacteria, pathophysiology of impaired glucose tolerance, and end stage renal disease.